


Birthday Surprise

by JustAnnie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, england nt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: Jordan is away at the World Cup for his birthday, without his boyfriend.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little birthday present for Anna. A few days late, but better late than never right?

Jordan had been slightly distracted all morning, taking every opportunity to get his phone out, frowning each time as despite the constant messages ticking in to wish him a happy birthday, there was nothing from that one person he wanted one from the most. He was pouting slightly as he had to put his phone away in the dressing room before they headed out to the training field, telling himself it was the time difference, maybe James had gotten it confused and thought Jordan would still be sleeping. He might be having a busy morning, even if he was supposed to be on holiday. Or maybe he was allowing himself to sleep in for once. He near snorted out loud at the thought. If anything, he was probably out running or in the gym or something and had lost track of time. Even if he knew how much importance Jordan put on birthdays.

Jordan didn’t notice how Trent, while trailing behind him as he had been for most of their world cup so far, exchanged a smirk with Raheem who winked back at him. Jordan put his all into the training session as usual, though he noticed a few looks between his teammates, figuring they were planning something for lunch after training. Eric made a joke about him having to earn his birthday cake and so naturally Jordan challenged him to a sprint down the length of the training field. As soon as they were off, Harry headed over to one of the coaches who had been holding on to his phone for him, smiling as he saw the message waiting for him. 

As training was ending, Harry simply gave Trent a look, eyebrows slightly raised, and Trent gave him a quick nod back, before heading over to Jordan. Jordan was near desperate to get back to his phone, but Trent’s big dark eyes and pleading smile was too much to resist. 

“I know it’s your birthday and all, but I promise it won’t take long…” 

Instead of being annoyed, Jordan only felt a surge of pride that Trent wanted to stay behind and practise a bit more. That was definitely something Gareth would take notice of, he thought to himself, as their boss walked off the field with Harry, both of them giving Trent a look that Jordan didn’t notice, Trent smirking to himself at how oblivious Jordan could be sometimes.

As they finally headed back to the dressing room, nearly 40 minutes after everyone else had, the dressing room was near empty, only a few stragglers hanging around. Trent watched Jordan as he instantly dug for his phone in his bag, a frown on his face as he searched through the long list of new messages waiting for him, from a long range of mates from back home, former and current teammates and family members. But still nothing from _him_. 

His deep, and slightly dramatic, sigh caught Trent’s attention. 

“What’s up, captain?” 

Jordan frowned again. “Shouldn’t call me that here,” he mumbled as he glanced around at the few of their England teammates left in there, but less convincingly than normal when Trent slipped up on that. Trent didn't point out that Harry probably wouldn't mind and he never said it in front of him anyway. 

“It’s nothing.” Jordan waited a beat, Trent raising his eyebrows to show he didn’t believe that for a second. 

“I haven’t heard anything from Milly yet is all…he’s always the first to call. I mean, if he’s not already there with me when I wake up in the morning…” 

“TMI, Hendo” Trent made a face, Jordan just rolled his eyes. 

“If you don’t know by now that we’ve practically been living together for over a year…” 

Trent chuckled. “Still, I don’t need that image in my head.” 

Jordan huffed, near pouting at Trent but going for a teasing smirk instead, before he headed to the showers. Trent waited until he was out of sight, before picking up his own phone, quickly sending a text to Raheem, who he knew would be right in the middle of preparations. 

“On track?”

“Yeah, 30 mins?” 

Trent simply sent a thumbs up back, before hurrying to get into the shower himself, knowing he had to make sure Jordan didn’t slip out before he could stop him. 

By the time the two of them finally headed back to the hotel, Jordan was slightly annoyed but mostly confused as to why Trent was suddenly so interested in his haircare routine and demanding to hear about every single step, before suddenly having lost interest and declaring they should get back to the hotel. Jordan had checked his phone again as they headed out, still no word from James. 

Jordan wanted to head straight to his room as they walked into the lobby, to take a quick nap and send some replies to all the messages he’d gotten, but Trent grabbed his arm. 

“Nah, let’s go see what everyone is doing” he insisted, Jordan frowning slightly as he reluctantly went with Trent to the common area reserved for the England team. He had thought Trent was more integrated into the squad now and didn’t need Jordan to go with him all the time, but apparently not. He was still debating with himself whether to be concerned about that, and if he was allowed to be a little smug that Trent wanted him around so much, when they walked in through the door and the room erupted in noise. 

Voices and whistles seemed to come from every direction, soon turning into song and Jordan stared wide-eyed as he took in the sight of his England teammates grouped around a table with a massive cake on, everyone wearing silly glittery birthday hats, a large banner saying ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ hanging from the ceiling, everyone singing for him. Not everyone in tune. His face turned into a massive grin, looking towards Trent who had already moved from his side to join in the singing, Raheem handing him a hat to put on. Trent put on his most innocent smile as he met Jordan’s gaze. 

As the singing died down, Harry was by his side and nudged him forward towards the cake, Jordan trying not to tear up as he took it all in, before moving to blow out the candles. He needed three tries before he managed them all, to a loud cheer. It had barely died down before he heard a voice behind him. 

“Sure sign you’re growing old that, not getting all of them in one.” 

Jordan’s eyes widened as he spun around, for a second thinking he was hearing things. But no, James was standing right there, smirking at him. 

“Bet you weren’t expecting your wish to come through that quickly huh?” Raheem teased, giggling as he nudged Trent, who was grinning and rolling his eyes at the same time.

Jordan ignored them both, tears in his eyes as he rushed towards his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms and planting his lips on his, not caring that all of his England teammates were there watching. James’ arms quickly moved around him to, holding him close and returning the kiss just as eagerly. There were a few wolf whistles around them, as well as someone making gagging noises (probably Raheem or Trent, or both, Jordan figured), followed by laughter all around. 

Jordan finally broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to look at him for a second, taking him in. “You’re here.” 

“I’m here.” 

“How are you here?” 

James chuckled, looking over Jordan’s shoulder at the others. “Certain people told me I should, so I got on a plane.” 

Jordan turned to look at his England teammates, deciding he could thank them later as he turned back towards his boyfriend, pulling him close and burying his face against his neck. 

“I missed you” Jordan mumbled, planting a light kiss to his cheek. 

“I missed you to,” James near whispered back, into his ear. “Happy birthday, babe.”


End file.
